


The diaries of Erin Amanda Kirk.

by Erin Amanda Kirk (Penguinpower1101), Penguinpower1101



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff. Overprotectivejim!, M/M, Sentiententerprise, Unclebones!, Unclescotty!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinpower1101/pseuds/Erin%20Amanda%20Kirk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinpower1101/pseuds/Penguinpower1101
Summary: Erin was born in space, she always loved it. And as the daughter of two of starfleet`s best, that was probably a good thing.Erin's life from just after TMP right through to Star Trek Beyond. And possibly after that.





	1. Never leave you again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of my first AO3 story. It starts just after TMP.

The threat of V'ger was finally over. The heroic crew of the enterprise were back on earth, waiting for their next mission. As for Jim and Spock, well they'd sorted things out and the half Vulcan was back for good. Now if they could just convince Erin of that fact.  
"Sa-Mekh," Spock`s late night meditation was interrupted by the toddler. Spock opened his eyes and saw his young daughter standing in the doorway, "Please don't go," she begged, her hazel eyes filling with tears.  
"I have no intention of departing Tal-Kam," Spock informed, "what gave you that illogical idea?"  
"Daddy said when you left for Vulcan, you left in the middle of the night," Erin replied, tiptoeing in and sitting down next to him, "I don't want you to go away again."  
"Erin, I missed out on two years, 5 months, twenty eight days, 15 hours, 34 minutes and 13.8 seconds of your life, it is therefore logical that I attempt to make up for as Jim would term it, 'lost time'," Spock explained, "I have no intention in the foreseeable future of leaving."  
Erin wrapped her arms around Spock's waist, and in a rare display of emotion, he pulled her back onto the sofa and she snuggled in to his side while he continued to meditate. However the Vulcan now realised that he had a lot to make up for in the eyes of his daughter.

Sometime later, Jim entered the room when he realised that Spock hadn't come to bed, what he found made him smile. Erin and Spock were snuggled together, sprawled on the sofa, both sound asleep. Quietly, Jim draped a blanket over the two, grabbed his camera, snapped a quick photo of them before leaving them there for the night.


	2. School in session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's first day of elementary school ends in conflict

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," Ms Emma Dean, first grade teacher at San Francisco state school began, "why don't you come and introduce yourself?"  
A small girl with blonde hair and pointed ears walked to the front of the class and introduced herself, "Hello, I`m Erin Amanda Kirk, I'm five standard earth years old and I'm half Vulcan." She also gave the Vulcan salute, which a couple of kids returned as well as the teacher.  
When Erin returned to her desk, she was greeted by the girl sitting next to her, "hi, i`m Mary-Ann," the girl said.  
"nice to meet you," Erin smiled. 

During break, Erin and Mary-Ann, who Erin had discovered had the last name of Crusher. Were walking across the playground, discussing this and that.  
"So, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Mary-Ann asked.  
"Simple," Erin replied, "I wanna be in starfleet, and maybe after that I might become an ambassador."  
"yeah, I wannabe in starfleet too," Mary-Ann agreed.  
Suddenly, the duo was stopped by a large shadow looming over them.  
"Benny," Mary-Ann squeaked.  
Benjamin Collins was in the fourth grade, he was also the school bully. A heavy set boy who liked to pick on first graders.  
"alright twerp, what have you got for me today?" Benny Sneered.  
Mary-Ann pulled out her pockets, they were empty.  
"Leave her alone," Erin said quietly, trying to control her temper by telling herself that starting a fight with this bigger boy would be highly illogical.  
"Who's gonna make me, pointy?" Benny asked, and Erin self consciously tugged her blonde hair down over the tips of her pointed ears, "you? I doubt it, you're smaller than she is."  
Erin shrunk back, trying to think of a way to help her new friend. Benny swung Mary Ann around by the wrist so that his body was between her and Erin. A critical mistake on his part. Erin reached up and attempted to Vulcan nerve pinch the boy. Unfortunately it failed and Benny pushed Erin away.  
"right," Erin said, "I've tried doing this the Vulcan way, now I guess we'll have to do this the human way." She charged at Benny and pulled him off of Mary-ann with surprising ease.  
"alright you wanna tussle? I'll give you a tussle," Benny growled, cracking his knuckles.  
"I should warn you, I posses three times your physical strength," Erin cautioned.  
The bully scoffed, "that's for adult vulcans, besides you're only like what, a quarter?"  
"half actually," Erin held her head up high, "I was born through surrogacy."  
Benny threw a punch which Erin ducked to avoid, she stomped on his foot with all her might, their fight was long and intense but Erin was victorious. Until she was sent to the headmistress`s office. 

Outside the headmistress`s office, Erin huddled on a large leather sofa, nursing a black eye, while she waited for her parents to arrive. Benny had been taken to the sickbay after Erin had concluded the fight with a successful nerve pinch.  
Erin heard her parents before she saw them, that may have been because Jim was arguing with Ms. Hagstone, the vice principal.  
The second that her parents were in view, Erin dashed up to hug them. Vice principal Hagstone didn't say a word but the disapproval coming off of her in waves made Erin sick to her stomach. So the small girl instead focused on the concern, relief and comfort coming off of her parents.  
"You okay sweetie?" Jim asked as the Three of them sat down on the sofa.  
"fine daddy," Erin smiled.  
"May I enquire as to exactly what transpired?" Spock asked.  
"I got into a fight with a boy who was picking on my friend," Erin began, "And I may have, uhh, kind of , Vulcan nerve pinched him."  
Spock raised an eyebrow, "At least you took the logical Vulcan approach, rather than the more violent human approach, no offence Jim."  
"none taken," Jim smiled.  
"Is Ms Abberly gonna expel me?" Erin asked, concerned.  
"no, she`s not," Jim ruffled Erin's hair, "We chose this school for you because Ms Abberly taught with your grandmother. She's an old friend of the family."  
"okay," Erin sighed, clearly relieved. 

After the meeting with headmistress Abberly, which thankfully, went well. Jim and Spock had to stay to meet with Mr and Mrs Collins. So Erin walked to the front of the school where bones McCoy was waiting for her.  
"Hello ya little rascal," Bones greeted as Erin closed the heavy old door of the school behind her.  
"hi uncle bones," Erin sighed, hugging her godfather.  
"that's quite a shiner you got there," bones went into doctor mode as he whipped out his scanner and ran it over the girl, "how`d ya get it?"  
For the second time that day, Erin relayed the whole story.  
"Don't worry, I'll run a dermal regenerator over it when we get back, you'll be good as new," bones reassured. 

Arriving back at Jim and Spock`s Apartment building, bones did as he promised and healed Erin's black eye. The girl then got her drawing PADD and started sketching.  
"if i was a starship captain like daddy, I wouldn't be in predicaments like this," The girl sighed, brushing a blonde curl from her face.  
"wanna bet kiddo?" Bones asked, "you have no idea how many scrapes I had to get your parents out of over the course of five years."  
Erin set aside the PADD and looked at her godfather with wide, curious eyes, "Tell me, tell me tell me!" She begged.  
"alright," bones agreed, "Did I ever tell you about the babel conference?"  
Erin shook her head.  
"well, it started when the enterprise was transporting a bunch of federation diplomats to a planet designated babel, for a big conference, this was also the first time I ever met your grandparents," Bones began and launched into the story with his goddaughter hanging on every single word.

Unfortunately, things weren't going so well at the school.  
"if you want my opinion Ms Abberly, the entire problem lies with Erin," Said Mrs Collins, "There's clearly too much testosterone in her home life."  
"and just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jim demanded to know. The admiral could feel Spock trying to keep him calm through their bond.  
"all I'm saying admiral Kirk, is that if Erin had a solid female role model, things like today's little incident wouldn't happen," Mrs Collins clarified, she was a whippet thin woman in her thirties. Raven black hair was piled neatly upon her head and rimless glasses sat upon her elongated nose.  
"I happen to agree with Mrs Collins," said Ms Hagstone, "And you captain Spock?"  
"I believe that, logically, the outcomes of the incident are up to headmistress abberly to decide," Spock turned to the headmistress.  
"that's correct," Ms Abberly confirmed, "And Erin will have extra homework to do while Benny will have detention every day after school for a month."  
Mr Collins gasped and stood up, "but my son is the victim!"  
"no he`s not," Ms Abberly snapped, making the man sit down again, "Thanks to Erin, I have the conformation of several first, second and third graders who tell me that Benny has been stealing the belongings of the first graders for three years. Even more so from the non-Terran children who attend classes here. Mr Collins, wether you accept it or not I don't care, but your son is a bully and that will not be tolerated at my school." 

 

That night, at dinner, Erin was informed of the outcome of the meeting.  
"so Benny has dentention for a month?" The girl double checked, scooping up a spoonful of plomeek soup. Like Spock, Plomeek soup was Erin's favourite. Bones still thought it was hilarious that, one day when Erin was about 7 months old, he and then nurse chapel were babysitting her on a quiet day in sickbay and nurse chapel had tried to feed Erin plomeek soup and Erin had tipped the entire bowl off of the high chair tray.  
"indeed," Spock confirmed, "However you did not go without reprimand either."  
Erin sighed, "what do I have to do?"  
"extra homework," Jim informed, pushing the PADD across the table, "try not to be so happy about it."  
"daddy, Sa-mekh, I'm sorry about what happened today," Erin dropped her hazel eyes down to her bowl of soup and stirred it with her spoon.  
"it's okay sweetie," Jim smiled reassuringly, "You're forgiven, just don't do it again. In fact I believe Sa-mekh had a problem with bullies when he was your age."  
"Really?" Erin asked.  
"Indeed," Spock nodded, "The young Vulcans often tried to invoke a emotional response in me due to my human half. However since the situation is reversed with you I suggest trying not respond logically to any further taunts."  
"Okay," Erin smiled. She knew as long as she followed the advice that her parents gave her, things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mary-Ann crusher is supposed to be Wesley crusher`s ancestor. 
> 
> Hope you liked the latest chapter. Please comment if you did.


	3. Lightning bolts and lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night in San Francisco means that Erin can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin is the same age in this as she was in the previous chapter.

It was a stormy night in San Francisco. In her bedroom, Erin lay awake, every distant thunder clap making her jump.   
"thunder is just friction within the clouds following a lightning strike, it cannot hurt me," the five year old girl told herself somewhat unconvincingly.   
Suddenly a really big thunder clap echoed right over the apartment building.  
"Daddy!" Erin screamed, jumping out of bed, grabbing her plush Selat and running out of the room.   
Erin bumped into Jim in the hallway," daddy, I'm scared, I know it's illogical but I am," the girl babbled.   
"hey, hey hey calm down," Jim soothed, scooping his daughter up into his arms, "would you like to sleep with me till Sa-mekh gets home?" Spock was working late for the 6th night in a row and quite frankly Jim didn't know what time his husband would be home. Erin nodded and pressed her head against her dad`s shoulder. 

Erin laid in her parents` bed with her head on her dad`s chest, listening to his heart beating. She jumped when another clap of thunder rumbled in the distance.   
"shhh," Jim soothed, "You wanna know what thunder in the distance sounds like to me?"   
"yeah," Erin replied quietly.   
"it sounds like a warp engine."  
"Huh?"  
"close your eyes Erin, do you see her? Enterprise? Warp narcelles glowing softly, the sun rising over earth reflecting on her saucer? Whenever you hear thunder, I want you to think of enterprise and her warp engines and where they're capable of taking you."  
Erin was just starting to drift off when thunder clapped particularly close by, making the girl whimper, So Jim tried a different tactic. A lullaby.

Little child.   
Be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger   
There is no danger   
I am here tonight. 

Little child,   
Be not afraid   
Though thunder explodes  
And lighting flash   
Illuminates   
Your tear stained face   
I am here tonight 

And someday you'll know   
That nature is so   
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land   
And forests and sand   
Makes the beautiful earth that you see  
In the morning. 

Little child   
Be not afraid   
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams   
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight 

Little child   
Be not afraid   
The wind makes creatures of our trees   
And the branches to hands  
They're not real understand  
And I am here tonight 

And someday you'll know   
That nature is so   
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land   
And forests and sand   
Makes the beautiful earth that you see  
In the morning. 

For you know  
Even I was   
A little child   
And I was afraid   
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears   
And to give a kiss goodnight 

Well now I am grown   
And these days have shown   
Rain`s a part of how life goes   
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
Till your frightened eyes do close. 

And I hope that you'll know   
That nature is so   
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land   
And forests and sand   
Makes the beautiful earth that you see  
In the morning.   
Everything's fine in the morning   
The rain`ll be gone in the morning   
But I'll still be here in the morning. 

Jim smiled as Erin let out a soft little snore, he ran his hands gently through her soft blonde curls, tracing the pointed outline of her ears with his finger. Jim must have nodded off himself at one point as the next thing he knew, Erin was being shifted by Spock who was gently lifting her up in order to carry her back to her own bed. Jim picked up Erin's Selat and walked with Spock across the hall to erin`s room.   
"Sweet dreams my little drop of sunshine," Jim whispered as he kissed Erin gently on the cheek before tucking up the covers and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lullaby in this chapter. I found it on YouTube and I'm not quite sure who wrote it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment if you did.


	4. Return to the final frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the second five year mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the first appearance of erin`s little brother, Samuel Lenoard Kirk.

Erin bounced up and down at the shuttle window as the starship enterprise came into view. The six year old girl was accompaning her parents on a deep space mission, FOR FIVE YEARS! Her plush selhat had even gottem an upgrade for the ocassion, A minature starfleet uniform just like the real one. The ship wasnt due to depart until the next day, which meant only about half the crew were on board.   
"Look sam," erin grinned as she pointed the starship out to her one year old baby brother, "There she is, the enterprise!"  
"en-a-pwise," sam repeated, his hazel eyes widening at the sight of the silver lady.

 

Stepping off of the shuttle and onto the enterprise, erin couldnt have been happier. The starship truly was home to the girl.   
"Hello Erin," enterprise greeted.  
"hi en," erin smiled as the ship wrapped the girl in a telepathic embrace.  
On the bridge, Erin shot into the empty command chair. She gripped the sides amd started giving orders. Obviously pretending that she was in battle with romulans. After about five minutes, she noticed that Jim was standing next to her.   
"Oh, sorry daddy, you probably wanna sit down," the girl apologized, starting to get up. But jim pushed her back into the seat.   
"you know, if you wanna sit in that seat, you have to take the oath," jim informed.  
"oath?" Erin asked before remembering, "okay, i`ll take the oath."   
"Erin Amanda Kirk, recite the captain`s oath," Jim instructed, slipping into admiral mode.  
The small girl placed her hand on her side and began, "space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship enterprise. Her five year mission. To explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."   
"that`s my girl," jim ruffled erin`s hair, "Why don`t you go have some fun?"   
"okay daddy," erin agreed, "see you later." The girl got out of the command chair and skipped to the turbolift. 

 

That night at dinner, erin raised her lemonade glass to the toast that jim proposed, "To five years in space!"   
Everyone echoed it, with bones adding, "God help me," "I hope these five years aren`t as eventful as the last," the CMO grumbled.   
"I do," erin grinned, "I wanna have some cool adventures."  
"be careful vhat you vish for," Chekov warned.  
"yeah, anybody remember the time we encountered the disembodied minds that took over our bodies?" Jim asked  
"How could i forget?" Bones rolled his eyes at the memory, "Jim, the one inside spock`s body wanted to kill the one inside yours, i was the bunny who had to keep y0u both alive."   
Erin gasped  
"and then there was apollo," scotty added, "as in the greek god apollo."   
"Then the time we got hijacked by an android, and taken to a planet of androids" Sulu recalled.  
"What about the shore leave planet?" Uhura reminded.  
"what`s that?" Erin enquired, her curiosity piquied.  
"A planet that conjurs up what ever you think of," Jim explained, "except, we didnt know at first and conjured up all sorts 0f weird stuff."   
"like what?" Erin asked.  
The entire bridge crew looked at bones.  
"Alice in wonderland," Bones admitted sheepisly.   
Erin chortled.  
"anyway, did you have fun today erin?" Jim enquired.  
"Actually she`s been helping out," scotty informed  
"i can see the duty roster now," erin sighed, "acting ensign Erin Kirk - Ship`s Go-fer."   
Everyone laughed, except for spock.   
"i fail to see the resemblance between erin and a north american burrowing rodent," the vulcan said  
"No ya pointy eared computer, Go-fer, means Go for, ya know, go for this and go for that." Bones claraifed.   
"then perhaps doctor, using the term, multipurpose assistant would be more logical," Spock raised an eyebrow. 

The next night, as the enterprise was speeding further and further from earth, Erin lay in her small bed listening to the hum of the warp engine. The girl smiled as she drifted off to sleep, somehow knowing that the next five years were gonna be the most exciting of her life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you did.


	5. We'll always be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle with Klingons, Erin has some concerns

It had been six months since the enterprise began her second five year mission and had just fought a battle against the klingons. Jim had been down on the disputed planet and had been injured. Despite everything turning out okay, Erin was taking it hard. 

Erin was sitting in one of the rec rooms watching the stars go past at impulse. She couldnt stop thinking about the sight of her dad staggering into sickbay in a shredded uniform, clutching his arm and crimson blood oozing between his fingers.  
"only another 4 years, 5 months and 3 days until i get to go back to earth," erin sighed, trying not to estimate how many injuries her dad could acquire in that time.

"there you are sweetie," Jim smiled as he entered the room, "ive been looking all over the ship for you."  
"Hi daddy," Erin replied.   
"Why the long face?" Jim asked.   
"Daddy, the length of my facial muscles has not changed since earlier this afternoon," Erin raised an eyebrow.   
Jim chuckled, "I meant why do you look sad? Is it about what happened today?"   
Erin nodded, "When you came into sickbay, I'd never seen so much blood in my life and I was worried that..."  
"I wasn't going to make it," Jim finished his daughter`s sentence.   
"I don't ever wanna see you get hurt again, I can't lose you," Erin bit back tears.   
"Well then I think I know the logical solution to this problem," Jim brushed a dusty blonde curl from his daughters face before walking to the comm panel on the wall. "Attention all hands, this is admiral Kirk, will captain Spock, Dr McCoy, mr Scott, mr sulu, mr Chekov and commander uhura please report to briefing room six. Kirk out."   
"right then Erin, it's family meeting time," Jim said, turning to his daughter. Erin got up from her seat by the window, and followed her dad to the briefing room. 

The crew stood up as The admiral entered the briefing room and the doors closed behind him.   
"at ease," Jim instructed and the crew sat down. Erin scrambled into the empty chair next to bones and the country doctor ruffled her hair.   
Erin told the crew her worries and they all gasped.   
"Oh Erin, you'll never loose us," uhura comforted.   
"Aye," Scotty agreed, "like it or not lass, you're stuck with us."  
"But how can you be sure?" Erin enquired, "we don't know what the future holds"   
"True, but the uniwerse always seems to find a vay of keeping us together," Chekov pointed out.   
"Right, no matter what happens, we stick together like glue," sulu agreed.   
"like a family?" Erin asked hopefully   
"Just like a family darlin," Bones confirmed.  
"And you'll always be here when I need you?"  
"Of course."  
"yeah,"  
"Aye"  
"Alvays"   
"you better believe it."   
"Forever and ever,"   
"Indeed,"  
"promise?" Erin asked.  
"I promise Erin," Jim reassured, "even when you can't see us, we'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter today. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with the holidays. 
> 
> Hope you liked it please comment if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please comment if you did.


End file.
